Spinning reels generally include a spool which has a trunk and outer and inner flanges extending radially outwardly from both axial ends of the spool. The spool is supported to the reel body in relation of being movable longitudinally thereof. A rotary frame is provided between the spool and the reel body and has a pair of support arms opposite to each other at a phase difference of 180.degree., with the support arms extending toward the spool and opposite to the outer periphery of the spool's inner flange at the reel body side so that the fishing line is guided by a bail arm mounted across the utmost ends of the support arms and is wound onto the spool.
Such spinning reels have, between the inner flange of the spool and the support arms, gaps for preventing the line from contacting with the support arms even when the line is wound into a lump larger in an outer diameter than the inner flange of the spool.
The bail arm is turned to put the line in a released position and the line is drawn out from the spool for casting. Hence, upon finishing the casting, the line becomes loose so as to enter the aforesaid gaps and fall into the inside of the root portions of each support arm, resulting in that the line may often become entangled with the rotary frame or the spool shaft.
Hence, a spinning reel as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55,562 of 1980 has been proposed, which is provided at the outer periphery of the inner flange at the spool with an annular projection extending radially outwardly of the spool to thereby diminish the aforesaid gaps and prevent the line from falling into the inside of the inner flange at the spool through the gaps.
Such conventional spinning reel, however, is limited merely to a diminution in the gap between the inner flange at the spool and each support arm, thereby involving a problem in that it is not sure to prevent the line from entering the gaps.